


О чем не пишут в книгах

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	О чем не пишут в книгах

— Сотни тысяч людей по всему миру ежедневно делают это, — сообщил Рид сидящему у входной двери Клуни. - Ты ведь не собираешься напасть на меня, когда я буду надевать на тебя ошейник?  
Разумеется, ответа не последовало. И Рид тяжело вздохнул, перехватив ошейник вспотевшими пальцами. Когда-то он бы ни за что добровольно не приблизился к крупной собаке , а сейчас сам собирался повести на прогулку пса, который весит не на много меньше него самого. Безумие, настоящее безумие! Конечно, можно разбудить Моргана, чтобы он выгуливал Клуни сам. Но этого Рид делать не собирался. Простуду Морган подхватил еще на второй день расследования в Сиэтле, и уже во время полета обратно в Вашингтон окончательно свалился с температурой. Поэтому когда они наконец добрались домой, Рид накачал его жаропонижающим и уложил в постель. Не то, чтобы Морган особо сопротивлялся. Даже привычное «со мной все нормально» прозвучало как-то вяло. И это служило лишним доказательством того, что до «все нормально» еще весьма далеко.  
А когда температура спала, и Морган заснул, Рид столкнулся с неизбежным — необходимостью самостоятельно прогулять Клуни.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, ошейник удалось надеть без приключений. Справедливо рассудив, что вряд ли стоит отпускать с поводка собаку, которая тебя совершенно не слушается, Рид глубоко вздохнул и шагнул за порог. Тут-то все и началось. Сначала Клуни потянул его знакомиться с соседским далматином, потом — охотиться на кошку, затем попытался поймать взлетающего голубя... Полчаса спустя Рид чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал кросс по пересеченной местности. Самое обидное, что с Морганом Клуни обычно вел себя как приличная собака, а не как сорвавшийся с цепи монстр. 

Но только когда он пристроился на лужайке, Рид с запозданием осознал, что самое страшное еще впереди. Оказывается, он совершенно забыл об одной очень, очень важной детали собачьей жизнедеятельности. За свою жизнь он прочел 57 456 книг, но вот незадача, ни в одной из них не описывалось, как убирать экскременты за собакой. Впрочем, ему предстояло восполнить пробел образования, начав непосредственно с практической части. Клуни как раз отряхивался, и раскрытая пасть с вывалившимся наружу языком до неприличия смахивала на ехидную ухмылку.  
Не сказать, чтобы Рид совсем ничего не боялся, но и трусом никогда не был. Однако, оценив предстоящий фронт работ, он воровато огляделся по сторонам, убедился, что свидетелей нет, и решил покинуть место преступления. Но не тут-то было. Девушка с пуделем на поводке словно из под земли вынырнула.   
— Забыл пакет для... В общем, для этого самого, - неловко объяснил Рид, хотя объяснений от него, в общем-то, никто не требовал. Он уже понадеялся, что теперь их с Клуни оставят в покое, но надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
— Ничего страшного, я сама иногда забываю, - широко улыбнулась девушка. - Возьмите, у меня сегодня остался лишний.  
Пришлось изобразить благодарную улыбку и взять предложенный пакет. О том, что происходило в последующие две минуты сорок пять секунд, Рид предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать.

«Ты мне за это ответишь, Дерек», - думал он, с тоской оглядываясь в поисках контейнера для мусора. Завязанный узлом пакет он нес перед собой на вытянутой руке, словно вот-вот готовую взорваться бомбу. Хотя бомба бы так не воняла.  
А контейнера в приделах видимости не наблюдалось еще очень долго.

По возвращении домой Рид первым делом забрался под душ. До этого дня он и не предполагал, что способен испытывать столь нежные чувства к гелю для тела с ароматом персика. Покинул ванную он только после того, как несколько раз придирчиво обнюхал свои ладони.

В спальне было темно и тихо. Морган лежал, завернувшись в одеяло с головой, чего обычно не делал. Но когда Рид осторожно прилег рядом, завозился и высунулся из своего кокона.  
— Твоя собака сегодня пыталась съесть голубя.  
— Это наша собака, Спенсер, - хрипло усмехнулся Морган,  
— С каких это пор он наш?  
— С тех самых, что мы живем вместе.  
— Не считается, - Рид забрался под одеяло, и Морган моментально уткнулся ему в плечо горячим лбом. — Когда ты заводил Клуни, мы даже знакомы не были.  
— Тогда с тех пор, когда ты стал подкармливать его со стола? Или с тех, когда позволил ему спать у нас в ногах. Смирись, Спенс, — Морган зевнул и тут же закашлялся.  
— Температуру буду измерять ректально, — мрачно пообещал Рид, но все равно обнял его одной рукой, и тот сонно фыркнул, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Жду не дождусь.  
Через пару минут он уже спал. А Рид еще некоторое время лежал без сна, машинально считая его вдохи-выдохи, как делал каждый раз, когда засыпал рядом с Морганом. Уже в полудреме он почувствовал, как на кровать залез Клуни и устроился у них в ногах.


End file.
